Paradise is not a compromise
by Kristin Elizabeth
Summary: Week #3 One Shot Challenge--All is not perfect in paradise, but it has its moments.


_**This is my contribution to the "Weekly One Shot Challenge" on . I do not own any of the rights to Charlaine Harris's Sookieverse. **_

**Weekly One Shot Topic Week #3: "I've had about as much vacation as I can stand."**

_**--A big thank you to FarDareisMai for her BETA generosity :)**_

_**Paradise is not a compromise**_

By the time Eric realized she was on her sixth Mai Tai, it was too late. Sookie was three sheets to the wind.

"Spring Break!!" Sookie yelled at an insanely high octave, as her drink sloshed out of her glass to the rhythm of Sir Mix A Lot's 'Baby Got Back', while she paraded herself between a group of comparably inebriated men and women on the dance floor.

It was _not_ Spring Break. And Eric was _not_ amused.

He knew she had been upset with him due to previous conversations gone awry throughout their two night trip. She wanted him to be jealous now; he could see that as clearly as he could feel it through their bond.

So she chose the dance floor of Sammy Hagar's Cabo Wabo to make a fool of herself.

Eric could have stopped her immediately; put an end to the outlandish charade by throwing Sookie over his shoulder and waltzing her back to their room.

Oh, and that _would_ happen, eventually. But he was curious to see how far she would go first.

His lover, his bonded; Sookie could undeniably be a brat when she wanted to be. And she was doing a superb job of that tonight, just several hours before they would need to catch their flight back to Louisiana.

Like many of their conversations, Sookie took something she witnessed, or something Eric had said, and ran in the opposite direction of finding a middle ground.

Eric was taken aback when Sookie agreed to accompany him on a weekend getaway. Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, was at the bottom of Eric's list of vacation destinations, however, Eric, unlike his bonded, knew how to compromise; so he agreed.

They had begun to bicker from the moment they boarded the plane. First it was over the affable flight attendant on first class that Sookie swore was flirting with Eric. When he explained that they offer everyone the same hot towel and beverage service, and not just to him, she wouldn't hear it, and simply pouted the entire flight.

Though looking back later, Eric supposed the attendant had been overly friendly.

Then tonight, their last night in Paradise, it was over the choice of the evening's dining options. Eric suggested a nice quiet picnic on the moonlit beach, somewhere he hoped they could be alone so he could have his way with her. But she wanted to people watch, and dance. Of course, it didn't take _Eric_ long to compromise. He did love to see her dance.

But when Sookie's dancing escalated into a pelvic gyro for all man kind, he had had enough.

"If you want to degrade yourself and act like a hormonal teenager, be my guest," Eric whispered in her ear, as he sidled up behind her, grinding his length into the crevice of her back and rubbing his hands up the span of her stomach, to her breasts, slowly, and possessively without a thought to the crowd of onlookers. "But perhaps you'd like to do it with _me_, elsewhere."

"What, are you _jealous_ Eric?" She stated flatly, before she burst into a fit of drunken laughter.

If not for her state of inebriation, he would not have let the last syllables of her words escape from her mouth. He let it slide only because he was fairly sure she'd have curbed her words if not for that sixth drink.

Was he jealous? The word floating in Eric's mind right then might have been embarrassed, annoyed, or angry. If he was any of those things, however, he was only letting his poker face show now. He would not let Sookie think she had gotten to him, when in all rights, she'd done just that.

Sookie was in _deep_ trouble with the Viking, and she didn't seem to have a clue.

With her last childish word, Eric scooped her up, and just as he had pictured himself doing several minutes earlier, threw her over his shoulder.

"Eric! What the hell!?" Sookie all but screamed, as her legs flailed in front of Eric's face, while her head bobbed up and down behind him.

By this time the crowd had mostly stopped dancing. Most of the women in the room scowled at Eric with looks of disgust, while the men cheered him on, as he strolled out the front door of the bar, through the street, and headed toward the beach.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Sookie blared in his ear. "I can't _believe_ you're doing this to me!"

Oh, he'd put her down alright. But it wouldn't be where she'd want to be put down.

Eric continued walking, without a word. As they reached the beach, Sookie's swaying head became more pronounced as Eric's gait adapted to walking in sand, ambling toward the water.

When they reached the water Sookie began to protest like her life depended on it.

"Oh my God, Eric what the...hell are you doing—" her words were cut off by the first wave of water that hit their bodies. Eric was still holding on to Sookie, but had taken her from his shoulders and gathered her in front of him, clinging to her. He wasn't about to let her go. Sookie's words became more of a twisted frustration once she was wet. "UUUHHH…"

As the first wave receded, leaving the top half of their now soaked bodies out of the waist deep water, Sookie finally shut up. And Eric finally put her down.

They stood there staring at one another for a moment. Eric was having a hard time judging which emotion was more prominent in his brain. Was it the supreme frustration for the way his bonded had acted? Or was it desire, standing in front of her now, waist deep in the lukewarm waters of the Sea of Cortez?

Sookie was having equally mixed feelings.

As appalling as Eric hoisting her over his shoulder and dragging her from the restaurant had been, the sobering effects of the water suddenly made her see the purpose of Eric's barbarianism in a different light.

"You're wet," Eric stated, coolly, not wanting to reveal any emotion until he had gauged hers.

"So are you," she replied.

After pausing for several more seconds, as their blue eyes bore into one another's; their passion, desire and love could hold back no longer. Frustration turned to sexual frustration. Anger turned to sexual hunger.

Each was now feeling nothing but desire for one another, through the bond, and through their love.

Their bodies crashed into one another as Sookie all but flew from the water and into Eric's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against his already swollen groin; and his arms immediately embraced her like he was holding the world's most valuable treasure, never to let it go.

Their mouths met with a heated passion that neither could recall feeling in any previous encounters with one another.

With Sookie still intertwined in a desperate grip to be as close to Eric as was physically possible, he took several steps away from the water until he felt the damp sand on his feet. With one swift move, he had her turned her around and on the sand. His body pressed firmly against her. In the next moment, he had her panties ripped off and his pants undone, and drove into her as if he would die his final death if he didn't fill her now.

Their passion already at a height neither could quite grasp, there was only one more thing Eric needed as badly as he had needed to be in her. With a split second of eye contact, he bit her breast, barely missing the thin fabric of her white tunic.

She came a second later; his name pouring from her sweet mouth brought his own release instantaneously.

They lay clinging to each other, trembling, as the waves of their orgasms combined with the waves of the sea.

"So you're ready to go home my lover?" Eric said, when he had gathered enough composure to speak again.

Sookie looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I think I've had about as much vacation as I can stand."


End file.
